


If I Can't Have You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel needs reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If I Can't Have You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 506  
>  **Summary:** Angel needs reassurance.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) at iwry_marathon

Angel ran his fingers gently down her bare back, across her shoulders and down her spine. He smiled at her sound of contentment. “Rough day?”

“Mmmm.. hmmmm...” Angel’s hands on her skin felt too good, entirely too good to form words.

“What happened?” He waited for her to answer. “Buffy?” 

Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” It had happened months ago she didn’t understand why she was thinking about it now.

“You want to tell me about it?”

Her eyes widened. Telling him was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew without a doubt he would go all broody on her. “Not really.”

“Buffy.”

“Cordelia had asked the question if you had one wish what would it be and...” 

“What did you say?” He could feel her reluctance to answer his question hanging in the air between them and it gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She buried her face in the pillow and mumbled, “IsaidIwantedtobenormal.”

Nothing but silence greeted her words. Buffy turned her head and glanced at Angel. “I...”

“Do you still feel that way?”

Buffy rolled over, pushed Angel back a little and climbed into his lap. “No. A million times no.” Which wasn’t technically the truth and she knew it. If she could be a ‘normal’ girl and still keep Angel she would jump at the chance.

“I do.”

Angel’s words brought her up short. “What?”

His words were soft as he whispered, “I wish you were a normal girl.”

“I don’t understand. Would we still be together if I was?”

He shook his head. “No. We wouldn’t be.”

She tried not to let him see the pain his words had caused her as she started to move off of him. “I don’t get it. Why would you want that for me? You wouldn’t love me if I wasn’t the...”

There was no way in the world he was letting her finish that thought. His fingers dug into her thighs holding her still. “I will love you always but if you weren’t the slayer you could be living a normal life. Think about it, Buffy. No vampires to stake, no demons to slay, no hanging out on a weekends at the cemetery instead of going out on dates.” He didn’t notice he’d growled the last word. 

It was then Buffy realized what her over two hundred-year-old vampire boyfriend needed. “You don’t get it do you, Angel?” She wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke. “None of that means anything if I can’t have you.”

“But if you weren’t the slayer you could have everything you want.” His hands slid up her thighs before sliding around to the small of her back. “You could be normal.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as she caressed his cheek before sliding her fingers across his lips. “You are everything I have ever wanted.”

That was the last thing either of them said for a very long time.


End file.
